


Let's give it a try

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Sexy Times, Wordcount: 100, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina have once more ended between the sheets together, will Regina finally admit that they might be each other's happy ending and stay the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's give it a try

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to 'Tell me lies'. This drabble and the previous once have been inspired by Residual Memory (author: Dakota829).
> 
> My word processor claims that this has 100 words. I'm going with that.

”Again?”

 

”Always…”

 

Emma grins, delighted she's _finally_ gotten Regina to admit  that what they're doing together isn't just a series of moments of madness. That they have the chance of _always_. 

 

Regina sighs in defeat as Emma's questing fingers touch her.

 

They fall onto lush sheets,  chasing their happy ending . There are kisses and daring, deep touches. Fingers everywhere. Emma hum s in delight as Regina strokes her, teases her  to orgasm . Regina sobs when Emma finds her way between her thighs, kissing, licking, sucking. 

 

”You'll still be here in the morning,” Emma tells to Regina. No asking.

 

”Yes,” Regina admits.

 

 


End file.
